Total Drama Epic
by xxMistressOfTheHuntxx
Summary: 16 New Campers return to Camp Wawnakwa in the bid to win one million dollars, *Closed*
1. Chapter 1

**Basic Summary: **_Oc Story and its the sequel to Total Drama Island so alternate reality where Total Drama Action never or will 16 (Including my own) new Campers will come to Camp Wawanakwa and compete to win one million dollars,there will be two teams of eight and as in Total Drama Island the losing team will vote someone characters will return halfway through the competion so if yours is voted put doesn't mean it's the last you'll see of them_

* * *

_Full Name: _

_Nickname:_

Preferred Name (Either Nickname or Real Name):

Age:

Stereotype:

Personality:

Hair Color and Style:

_Eye Shape and Color: __  
_

_Skin Tone:_

Body Type:

_Everyday Clothing:_

Swimming Clothes:

Pajamas:

Formal Wear:

Accessories:

Tattoos or Piercings (if none say none):

Potential Friends:

Potential Enemies:

_Paired?:_

If Yes, With Whom?:

_Act Around Crush?:_

Alliance? (This is basically asking if you think your character would ever be in an alliance, it does not mean that your character WILL be in one if you say yes, but they have a good chance at being in one.):

Quirks:

_Audition Tape (Optional):_

Anything Else?:

_Full Name: Giselle Kingston_

Nickname: Ella,Elle

Preferred Name (Either Nickname or Real Name): Elle

Age:16

Stereotype: The Quiet One (Not a good stereotype but it fits how I imagined her)

Personality: Giselle is a timid,shy and kind person,She is shy a person and rarely comes out of her shell it would take alot of coaxing to get her to even say is easily frightened by many things such as a leaf falling on her,the wind,loud noise etc,she has tried to be more brave on many occasion but usually it doesn't work,She is kind and caring teen so much so that her kindness can other lead to her being taken advantage of.

_Hair Color and Style: Light blonde that falls in waves_

_Eye Shape and Color: Almond shaped eyes that are honey __colored  
__  
Skin Tone: Caucasian  
_

_Body Type: She is of small height coming around 5'1 and is rather slender  
_

_Everyday Clothing: Giselle wears an lilac colored halterneck dress that is kneelength,she wears light brown gladiator sandels on her feet on both of her wrist she wears a dark purple ribbons_

_Swimming Clothes: a pastel blue one piece_

Pajamas: white long pyjama bottoms and a lilac crop top

Formal Wear:strapless cream dress with matching ballet pumps

Accessories: Two Purple ribbons

_Tattoos or Piercings (if none say none): N/A_

Potential Friends: Those who will be patient with her as she tries to come out her shell,Those who would be kind and understanding,smart,calm

Potential Enemies: Bullies,Those who take advantage of her and loud obnoxious types

_Paired?:Maybe_

If Yes, With Whom?: someone who would protect her,who is smart

Act Around Crush?: She steal small glances at him when hes not looking and she'll blush

Alliance? (This is basically asking if you think your character would ever be in an alliance, it does not mean that your character WILL be in one if you say yes, but they have a good chance at being in one.): Possibly but not willing

Quirks: she can be clumsy

Anything Else: No

* * *

_As you see there are 15 spots for the taking seeing as Giselle takes one of them,you can apply by review or PM,_

_And about the season name I could think of anything else to call it so thats why It's called Total Drama Epic!_


	2. Cast List

_Just the Cast list_

**Disclaimer****-**_I only own Giselle,all the other characters belong to their respected owner (This is easier then writing everyone's usernames)_

* * *

**Girls **

Giselle Kingston- _The Quiet One_

Minnie Bovine- _The Unstable Princess_

Cassandra Covington- _Insane_

Poppy-Rose DuBois- _The Childish One_

Bambina Logan- _The Bubbly Naive Girl_

Ann McKenzie- _The Creative Writer_

Marissa Allen- _Miss Independent_

Mysteria Richards-_The Mysterious Shadow_

**Boys **

Blake Conners- _The Repeat Offenders_

Aliester McGhoul-_The Wacky Villain _

Pablo Barata-_The Puppet-Master_

Mathew Jackson-_The Businessman _

Christopher Cross_-The Hearthrob_

Mickey Gladstone_-The Goofy Comedian _

Luke Wolff-_The Shy Rockstar_

Mordecai Jackso_n-The Guardian_

* * *

If you didn't get in then I'm sorry it was very hard to decide and I had to reread some apps just to make sure I wanted them in the story,I will be starting it sometime this week but first and this is MANDATORY I want those whos characters are on the list to fill this form out

_Friends:_

_Neutral:_

_Enemies:_

_Crush(3 at maximum) :_


End file.
